Deepest love ( snamione)
by ilovebenji
Summary: Snape and hermione sleep together befor class


Severus snape was dreading his next lesson he had the golden trio he scowled a the thought the dark lord was dead and his life worth living as he drowned his sorrows in fire-whisky Hermione granger entered the room ... 'What do you want granger' he spat

'Well um its time for our lesson sir ' she said nervously hestatating to step forward

'Ok well may ask why you have come so early?' he asked with a smirk . Hermione blushed crimson red wishing she could close her mind to his amazing oclumency her brown eyes met his black and she lent in for the kiss she could taste the alchohol on his breath she gentley bit his tounge and let t ter her mouth

'Miss granger that was ... amazing ' snape said in a high pithched voice

'Why thank you severus ,would you like some dessert' she asked in an innocent voice ...

'Well if you insist 'said severus secretly exploding with joy he had finaly done it he was going to fuck hermione Granger !

They made there way to the bedroom they began passionateley kissing the she bit his palms softly; licked his wrist. Her hands came up and grasped his bicep firmly, pushing up his sleeve as her tongue lapped at the inside of his elbow. She began to make soft mewling sounds and he watched her, entranced, eyes wide unable to pull back from her, his erection feeling huge and uncomfortable against the rough tightness of his pants. He realised that his mouth was full of saliva and swallowed compulsively, licking his lips.

One of her hands left his arm and went between her legs, pressing the thin shift against her.

Her lips moved swiftly from his elbow to his neck, and the touch of her hot breath on his cold skin shot through his mind in burning lines. She bit just above his collar, then higher to just under his jaw. She sucked at him as if she were drinking from him and her body shuddered and the hand between her legs moved faster. He could see the rise of her breast pressing against his chest, and his fingers opened, dropping the spoon and can to the floor. His left hand seemed to move of its own volition, slowly, as he stared at the absolute perfection of the girl's young full breast in the half-light. Shaking, he pushed the material of the shift back, exposing a small hard pink nipple. He thought he had never seen anything so beautiful. He cupped her breast, feeling the frisson of the nipple in the center of his palm. His thoughts fled from focus, images fear and exhaustion driven to warmth and lust.

The girl moaned and her hand left his arm and went to his crotch. She stroked and grabbed at him through his pants, and the pressure and the rough material was an exquisite agony; sand paper against him. He pushed her shift down further, exposing more of her pale warm skin. She was pulling at his belt but seemed unable to comprehend how to unbuckle it. Her motions became more frenzied and she made louder frustrated breathy noises. . He reached down and undid it, opening his fly and the night air was shockingly cold on the hot skin of his penis.

Seventeen… if that… barely more than a child… She took him in her hand and he gasped loudly in the quiet room…

She is in some trance state; this is not an act of volition or choice…His own voice admonished him in his mind. But far and scarcely heard.

She struggled out of his jacket and grabbed him with her other hand, her fingers wet from being inside her through the shift…

This bizarre night of his life, this exhaustion the absolution of pleasure the totality of his desire… She tore at the shift, one breast bare, seemingly unable to free herself from it. He guided it over her head and made gentle cooing noises in her ear.

She took hold of his penis and straddled him, guiding him into her. He pushed against her, she seemed impossibly hot to him and he cried out at the touch, his nerves singing, rushing blood. He slid into her and it seemed like the most pure sensation of his life, and his thoughts, his building guilt and burning questioning mind were silenced in a cresting wave of pleasure rising like a tide of ice through him, touching every nerve. He was enveloped, buried in her unnatural heat, searing impossibly hot against him.

She held his wrists and arched her back as they fucked. He opened his eyes and saw that she was watching him, her mouth open and her eyes half closed in bliss and lust. Her body in the candle light seemed beautiful beyond perfection. He let his gaze explore her writhing milk white skin, in watching her impale herself on him, how deep he was buried within her. As she slid down him again.

She moved more quickly, her fingers gripping his wrists to the point where it was beginning to hurt. She began to moan, suddenly and loudly, an animal noise echoing in the silent house. She thrashed on top of him, her breath rasping, and he leaned back as waves of shockingly bright pleasure rocked his body with her every movement. She hooked her fingers into his mouth, he could taste her sweetness on her fingers, and she pressed her forehead to his as her hips bucked wildly, her breath on his face as her stared into her contorted features. He could feel every millimeter inside her, slick and muscular and feverishly hot.

Her nails dig into his skin. Her movements increased even more. The couch began to be jerked across the floor. She threw her head back, yelping from the back of her throat and buried her face under his jaw. He felt his own orgasm cresting through him. It blocked his senses in a sizzling white noise. A purity of pleasure and nothingness. She screamed against his neck. Her hips came clamping down on him and he felt his own cry echoing hers involuntarily.

She bent back, away from him, her legs shuddering as she came. She screamed again and threw herself forward onto him, baring her teeth. 'now now miss granger you need to calm down tink hear someone coming this way get dresses quickly'

They were passionateley kissing when She bit his palms softly; licked his wrist. Her hands came up and grasped his bicep firmly, pushing up his sleeve as her tongue lapped at the inside of his elbow. She began to make soft mewling sounds and he watched her, entranced, eyes wide unable to pull back from her, his erection feeling huge and uncomfortable against the rough tightness of his pants. He realised that his mouth was full of saliva and swallowed compulsively, licking his lips.

One of her hands left his arm and went between her legs, pressing the thin shift against her.

Her lips moved swiftly from his elbow to his neck, and the touch of her hot breath on his cold skin shot through his mind in burning lines. She bit just above his collar, then higher to just under his jaw. She sucked at him as if she were drinking from him and her body shuddered and the hand between her legs moved faster. He could see the rise of her breast pressing against his chest, and his fingers opened, dropping the spoon and can to the floor. His left hand seemed to move of its own volition, slowly, as he stared at the absolute perfection of the girl's young full breast in the half-light. Shaking, he pushed the material of the shift back, exposing a small hard pink nipple. He thought he had never seen anything so beautiful. He cupped her breast, feeling the frisson of the nipple in the center of his palm. His thoughts fled from focus, images fear and exhaustion driven to warmth and lust.

The girl moaned and her hand left his arm and went to his crotch. She stroked and grabbed at him through his pants, and the pressure and the rough material was an exquisite agony; sand paper against him. He pushed her shift down further, exposing more of her pale warm skin. She was pulling at his belt but seemed unable to comprehend how to unbuckle it. Her motions became more frenzied and she made louder frustrated breathy noises. . He reached down and undid it, opening his fly and the night air was shockingly cold on the hot skin of his penis.

Seventeen… if that… barely more than a child… She took him in her hand and he gasped loudly in the quiet room…

She is in some trance state; this is not an act of volition or choice…His own voice admonished him in his mind. But far and scarcely heard.

She struggled out of his jacket and grabbed him with her other hand, her fingers wet from being inside her through the shift…

This bizarre night of his life, this exhaustion the absolution of pleasure the totality of his desire… She tore at the shift, one breast bare, seemingly unable to free herself from it. He guided it over her head and made gentle cooing noises in her ear.

She took hold of his penis and straddled him, guiding him into her. He pushed against her, she seemed impossibly hot to him and he cried out at the touch, his nerves singing, rushing blood. He slid into her and it seemed like the most pure sensation of his life, and his thoughts, his building guilt and burning questioning mind were silenced in a cresting wave of pleasure rising like a tide of ice through him, touching every nerve. He was enveloped, buried in her unnatural heat, searing impossibly hot against him.

She held his wrists and arched her back as they fucked. He opened his eyes and saw that she was watching him, her mouth open and her eyes half closed in bliss and lust. Her body in the candle light seemed beautiful beyond perfection. He let his gaze explore her writhing milk white skin, in watching her impale herself on him, how deep he was buried within her. As she slid down him again.

She moved more quickly, her fingers gripping his wrists to the point where it was beginning to hurt. She began to moan, suddenly and loudly, an animal noise echoing in the silent house. She thrashed on top of him, her breath rasping, and he leaned back as waves of shockingly bright pleasure rocked his body with her every movement. She hooked her fingers into his mouth, he could taste her sweetness on her fingers, and she pressed her forehead to his as her hips bucked wildly, her breath on his face as her stared into her contorted features. He could feel every millimeter inside her, slick and muscular and feverishly hot.

Her nails dig into his skin. Her movements increased even more. The couch began to be jerked across the floor. She threw her head back, yelping from the back of her throat and buried her face under his jaw. He felt his own orgasm cresting through him. It blocked his senses in a sizzling white noise. A purity of pleasure and nothingness. She screamed against his neck. Her hips came clamping down on him and he felt his own cry echoing hers involuntarily.

She bent back, away from him, her legs shuddering as she came. She screamed again and threw herself forward onto him, baring her teeth.


End file.
